A Little Pain
by Caridee Von Ross
Summary: Clary no pudo escapar la noche del ataque, un año con su hermano trae más de una consecuencia, por la que ella esta dispuesta a luchar aunque tenga que ir contra su propia familia y lo que ella cree. (Jace&Clary&Jonathan)
1. Prologo

Hola! Saben había estado pensado en esto hace mucho y era el primer fic que iba a publicar pero al final decidí publicar otro y dejar este para el final, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aun no podía creer que había logrado escapar, fue demasiado fácil, había sido custodiada casi un año y había logrado escapar fácilmente, tenia una estela y un cuchillo serafín que había logrado quitarle a un guardia, escabullirse por los pasillos fue una tarea simple, solo debía que llegar y podría poner fin a este infierno, ella debía hacerlo, vio una pequeña luz, estaba cerca. Abrió con cuidado la puerta evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, no podía fallar… respiro profundamente y entro, la habitación era grande, de un color blanco inmaculado, que no combinaba con el desorden que tenía, sus manos temblaron y empezaron a sudar, un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca, su corazón había escogido un mal momento para acelerarse sentía como podría escapar por su boca, intento tranquilizarse, tomo aire y a paso lento llego al centro de la habitación, empuño el cuchillo con toda su fuerza, levanto el velo que cubría la cuna… el estaba durmiendo, parecía un ángel, su piel blanca como la nieve, escaso cabello pero de un color rubio platino, se parecía a _El_, aunque no lo quería admitir ella tenia la esperanza de que fuera igual a ella, que una parte de su humanidad estuviera en el, pero no era así, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon cayendo en la cara del bebe, empezó a gemir y sin previo aviso abrió sus ojos…

- Hola bebe –susurro mientras guardaba el cuchillo en su bota y se disponía a cargarlo, el cabía perfectamente en sus brazos como dos piezas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, Jonathan no la había dejado verlo, posiblemente por recomendación de la Reina Seelie.

Había esperado a que el llorara o que su cuerpo se negara a su contacto físico, pero parecía tan normal, su madre cuando cargo a su hermano, había descrito que fue como si le echaran ácido en el cuerpo, en cambio ella solo sentía tranquilidad, su iris es de un color verde oscuro no como el de ella que es un verde brillante, lo mantuvo en sus brazos y el bebe bostezo… ella no podía hacerle daño, era su hijo.

Debía irse ahora, había tenido demasiada suerte, sus brazos no querían dejar al niño, era doloroso, si escapaban los dos, Jonathan enviaría a todos sus demonios tras los dos… tendría que ser rápida y llegar al instituto, pero no podía, la Clave usaría al niño como carnada para atraer al padre, si iba con su madre podría matarlo mientras ella dormía, Simon no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a demás ya no tenia la marca de Cain, Jace y la familia Lightwood no eran una opción y aun no se encontraba preparada emocionalmente para encontrarse con Jace, solo le quedaba una opción, la más práctica y quien quizás la entendería y no la juzgaría por sus actos… Magnus Bane.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto pero es solo el prólogo, intentare publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo y actualizar el otro fic que tengo,

Besos y abrazos

por cierto cree una pagina en facebook para las que amen a jonathan estaré publicando cada vez que pueda como imágenes y fic que encuentre de el, ya sean en español , ingles o portuguesa, también quería preguntar si a alguna le interesaría entrar a un rol en facebook de cazadores de sombras

Comenten!

amoajonathamorgenstern


	2. Perdida

Antes de que empiecen a leer, les quiero pedir una disculpa a todas por no haber podido publicar antes el primer capitulo, es que había tenido muchos problemas, como no saber como continuar, el prologo me dejo algo coja con el primer capitulo, asi que lo arregle, a demás de eso, había tenido problemas con la universidad, entre a clases y esta semana hubo terremoto en mi ciudad, soy de Chile, y en mi ciudad, Arica, hubo un terremoto 8.3, entonces estaban caídas todas las redes eléctricas y no tenia batería, bueno ahora y después de todo esto, les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1.- Perdida

Todo era un caos, era la única palabra que encontraba para definir todo lo que estaba pasando, el choque de espadas y los gritos de guerra, entre ellos había distinguido la voz de su madre y la de su mejor amigo, Simon había corrido con su velocidad vampírica hacia Jonathan, mientras que su madre estaba luchando contra Jace, aparecían de un momento a otro miembros de la Clave peleando contra los nuevos soldados de su hermano, los cazadores oscuros, Lilith reía mientras decapitaba a todo aquel que fuera en contra de ella, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una armadura brillante, ese debía ser Magnus solo el podría usar tanto brillo en una batalla… todo era tan irreal, pero de un momento a otro Jace estaba frente a su hermano, había servido de escudo contra la espada que Simon había tenido en manos, ella había gritado, intento correr hacia ellos pero uno de los cazadores oscuros la había tomado por los brazos, Jonathan estaba a unos pasos de ellos, sonrió y de su bolsillo saco un frasco que contenía un líquido plateado, intento liberarse, golpeo y grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde su hermano estaba frente a ella y de la manera más brusca que pudo abrió su boca, obligándola a beber el contenido, intento escupirlo, sin efecto alguno, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de su hermano, el empezó a jugar con uno de sus risos, se sentía débil e impotente.

- Todo estará bien Clarissa –ronroneo Jonathan mientras la tomaba completamente en brazos, su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho- Te vas a sentir muy bien

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se había despertado en una habitación blanca, en una cama matrimonial, el edredón extremadamente suave al tacto, bostezo y estiro sus brazos una costumbre que tenia cuando se despertaba, miro a su al redero para ver si no se encontraba sola –suspiro con alivio al saber que no había nadie- se levantó de la cama y camino por el dormitorio, era más grande que el pequeño y humilde apartamento en el que había vivido con su madre –negó con la cabeza- no era bueno recordar eso, no ahora que se encontraba prisionera, en una celda de lujo.

Fue directo al inmenso ropero que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sin esfuerzo lo abrió y para su molestia se encontraba lleno de vestidos de distintos colores y cada uno de ellos de su talla, a parte de la ropa de Jonathan… busco entre los cajones, donde encontró ropa interior con los colores negro, rojo y blanco, de su talla nuevamente, ahora completamente molesta –se llevó una mano a la cabeza grito- era tan desesperante encontrarse en ese lugar, siguió buscando en el ropero, debía haber alguna cosa que le sirviera, pero solo se encontró con un cofre con la letra "M" y una estrella fugaz en la tapa, lo abrió y vio que estaba lleno de joyería, lo cerro con brusquedad y siguió buscando, pero no encontró nada más.

Camino en círculos tanto tiempo que perdió la cuenta, hasta que paro y se percató del gran espejo que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la habitación, observo su reflejo –su cara se estaba tornando en distintos tipos de colores- su ropa… ¡el le había cambiado su ropa!… debió ser el, no creía que la haya dejado sola con otra persona, ni mujer y menos un hombre.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y de encaje, que le llegaba a la rodilla, su apariencia a simple vista era la de un ser delicado y eso le molestaba, ella era una cazadora de sombras, vestía de negro y usaba pantalones, no un vestido femenino y delicado, además su pelo no ayudaba en mucho, esperaba que cuando su hermano se dignara a parecer su apariencia fuera la de una guerrera… como se podría ver amenazante con un vestido blanco, completamente frustrada, decidió dejar de lamentarse y buscar otra manera de escapar, exploro nuevamente el cuarto y se percató de la puerta contigua que se encontraba cerca de ella, la abrió cuidadosamente evitando hacer ruido… era solo un cuarto de baño, en la entrada estaba el lavado y un gran espejo, debajo de el estaban las gavetas que estaban llenas de productos de para el cabello, en otro cajón encontró toallas higiénicas y tampones –sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando encontró cerca de todas ellas la caja de condones- no la sostuvo por tanto tiempo y decidió tirarlo por el retrete. Como siempre todo está equipado con lujo, una ducha, una bañera y un jacuzzi, no esperaba menos, no creía que su hermano pudiera vivir en algún que no tuviera un accesorio de lujo.

Cansada decidió ir a la cama, quizás no podría salir de ese lugar pero tenía de consuelo el poder dormir y soñar con Jace y su familia… ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Habrían logrado salir con vida? ¿La estarían buscando?, tomo la almohada más cercana y la abrazo, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y los cerro intentando dormir, tal vez todo era una pesadilla, ella despertaría en la enfermería del instituto, Jace estaría a su lado, Alec e Isabelle le dirían lo preocupado que había estado Jace en todo ese tiempo que había dormido, Simon aparecería con una sonrisa y diciéndole que lo metía en problemas, su madre lloraría y le diría que no volviera a hacer nada estúpido y Luke le diría lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, luego irían a comprar comida a Taki, porque nadie en su sano juicio comería algo preparado por Isabelle, mientras que Maryse estaría ocupada atendiendo a la Clave y planeando el próximo ataque a Jonathan… eso pasaría, ella despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No me agrada la chica –escupió la mujer mientras caminaba en la sala- nos traerá problemas…

- Tiene razón, podrías evitar tantos problemas si la mataras –comento- solo hay que cortar su garganta o apuñalarla –sonrió torcidamente mientras jugaba con su cabello- podría hacerlo yo y decir que fue un accidente el tendrá que creernos

- Ella no me agrada –volvió a repetir la mujer- pero es importante para mi hijo –había cosas que le molestaban a Lilith y una de ellas era Clary, odiaba como acaparaba su atención y como ella lo rechazaba, su hijo podía ser parte demonio pero su lado humano, parecía salir a flote cuando ella estaba a su lado, lo vio en la batalla y cuando llegaron, no quiso separarse de ella y se separó de ella porque tenía la reunión con sus nuevos soldados- La ama… a su manera, si algo le pasa el va a sufrir y yo solo quiero verlo feliz aunque sea con ella –no sabía cómo, pero esa pequeña cazadora lograba que su hijo sonriera, Seelie lo sabía, con solo ver como su cara se deformaba cuando hablaba de ella, la forma en la que miro a la pelirroja cuando su hijo llego con ella en brazos, fue gracioso, ella la reina de las hadas enamorada de un cazador mitad demonio, había sido un espectáculo digno de ver, como Seelie se rebajaba de esa forma, y como su hijo casi quiso arrancar su cabeza cuando ella propuso dejarla en una de las celdas con los otros prisioneros- Pobre Seelie… pobre y estúpida hada –dijo Lilith acercándose a ella- realmente creías que mi hijo te elegiría a ti como su pareja –sonrió con petulancia al ver como la hada fruncía el ceño y parecía querer decir algo- no malgastes tus palabras, sabes que digo la verdad, no pierdas tu tiempo intentando algo que nunca pasara, mi hijo es parte demonio y sabes bien que cuando un demonio escoge pareja, es esa y ninguna otra, solo existes para el cómo aliada y si intentas hacer algo en contra de ella, el no dudara en cazarte como un animal.

- Ella no es digna, lo sabes –repuso mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Lo voy a probar y el me elegirá a mí.

- Hada estúpida –la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, tan altiva y prepotente- será divertido ver como fracasas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un año después…_

Las calles de Brooklyn estaban atestadas de personas que iban de un lugar a otro, las fiestas de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y al parecer habían escogido este día para hacer las últimas compras, los niños corrían y las madres iban tras ellos, a lo lejos una pareja discutía y cerca de ellos estaban los coros navideños, no pudo evitar sonreír, este año había sido agotador, si esas personas supieran lo que había pasado en el mundo de las sombras, si ellos supieran que había una guerra delante de ellos… pero nunca lo sabrían y tampoco participarían en ella, los hijos de Raziel se habían negado a capturar mundanos y convertirlos en cazadores, perdían guerreros en cada batalla, el orgullo de ellos les impedía aceptar la ayuda que necesitaban, si ellos no hubiesen sido tan soberbios habían podido ver la traición de las hadas, aunque habían aceptado hace pocos meses la ayuda de algunos subterráneos, parecía que esto no serviría de mucho, las tropas de Morgenstern eran imparables y para vencer a uno de sus cazadores oscuros necesitaban cinco Nefilim.

Aun no entendía como seguía ayudando a los cazadores, ya no tenía ningún lazo con ellos… quizás fueron las suplicas de Jocelyn Fray, cuando había terminado la batalla y solo habían logrado rescatar a Jace, la cazadora le rogo que les siguieran ayudando, la pérdida de su hija la había vuelto fría y apática, aun no entendía como Luke no la había dejado, esa mujer se había vuelto detestable, pero… ¿Quién podía culparla? Su hijo mitad demonio se había llevado a su hija y solo sabrá Dios que habrá hecho con ella y si sigue viva… aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, había llegado a la puerta de su casa, pidiendo ayuda y con un bebe en brazos, si hubiese sido por el le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero Tessa, la dulce y maternal Tessa no tenía corazón para dejar a un niño indefenso, en especial cuando la vio, el sabía que a pesar de los errores que había cometido Jocelyn, aun podía ver a Charlotte y a Henry en ella, el pasado de la bruja fue el que ayudo a la pelirroja, algunas veces creía que era una devuelta de manos que les daba a los Fairchild, cuando la habían acogido en el instituto de Londres… con el tiempo –como el no podría saber del tiempo- había visto crecer a la pequeña Clarissa, siempre pequeña, esa niña parecía crecer solo unos pocos centímetros cada año, pero era tan curiosa como Henry… uno de los pocos cazadores que lo trataba con respeto, además de ser el que le había dado su amada purpurina, ¡Que sería el sin ese maravilloso invento! –rio ante el recuerdo, los grandes y expresivos ojos de Henry Branwell, cuando había alabado sus inventos, era un hombre excepcional, sin olvidar esa alegría y optimismo que tenía- Clary caminado sus primeros pasos en su casa, Clary diciendo sus primeras palabras, Clary corriendo tras su gato, Clary dibujando en sus pareces mientras hablaba con su madre, Clary mirándolo curiosa, Clary preguntándole porque sus ojos eran como los de un gato, Clary entrando a su casa con los cazadores y preguntando por su madre… ella había sido a la primera persona que había visto crecer y por la que desarrollo un cariño que no debió suceder, tenia que admitir que también estaba preocupado por ella, ¡Como no estarlo! El también se sentía culpable, debio hacer más, el podía… pero la horrorosa hermana de Luke lo había herido y no había podido ayudar.

Ahora el era el mandadero de los cazadores, iba donde ellos pedían, sin chistar ni reclamar… ¡Lo detestaba!, merecería unas vacaciones, era Magnus Bane el gran brujo de Brooklyn, no debía estar ayudando a los hijos de Raziel, incluso el podría hacer más por Clary desde lejos que al lado de ellos, ningún subterráneo le daría ayuda si lo veían con ellos, eran como la peste… en realidad eran la peste, Robert Lightwood era el peor Inquisidor que había tenido la Clave… y ellos tenían una vasta experiencia en ello, a cada reunión que iba Robert lo miraba como si fuera un leproso, las muecas y miradas iban y venían, el tampoco se quedaba sin hacer nada, aun recordaba como lo había llenado de purpurina por "accidente" en la última reunión, hasta su hija y su ex-esposa se rieron –aunque la ultima tratando de evitar que la vieran- mientras que Jace y Alec mantenían esa expresión de piedra que habían adquirido por las batallas.

Alexander Lightwood, era un capitulo que intentaba cerrar, pero tener que encontrarlo en cada reunión era molesto y doloroso, aunque cuando no estaba era peor, eso significaba que estaba en batalla y eso le preocupaba, cada vez que lo veían entrar por la puerta podía respirar en paz, si bien el había sido quien termino la relación no podía evitar sentirse herido, el realmente creía que ese cazador no le rompería el corazón.

Miro las luces navideñas, los mundanos se habían esforzado este año, las calles parecían sacadas de postales, sonrió y se dirigió a su casa, había comprado ya todo el edificio, ya no tendría molestos vecinos que le reclamaran por sus fiestas –sonrió ante ello, pero antes de tocar la puerta sintió algo extraño- miro con recelo a todo el que pasaba cerca de el, entro con cuidado evitando hacer ruido, empezó a crear fuego en sus manos, para lanzarlo a aquel que había tenido la osadía de entrar en su hogar, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver sentada en uno de los sofá a Clarissa Fray… su cabello estaba más largo y brillante, sus ojos seguían tan verdes como los recordaba pero esta vez con una luz diferente, ella seguía pequeña, pero ahora tenia curvas en su cuerpo adolescente, podría decir incluso que sus caderas eran más anchas y que su pecho había crecido, su cintura era la de una avispa, ella le sonrió, su ropa no parecía la de una prisionera de guerra.

- Clary –susurro mientras corría a ella y le daba un abrazo, la levanto en el aire y le dio una vuelta, ella correspondió, estuvieron así por unos minutos- ¡Corazón no sabes cuánto te extrañe! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas algo? –la empezó a bombardear de preguntas, ella solo sonrió, y le mostro la estela que estaba escondida en su bota, no parecía tener ninguna cicatriz, no había daño en ella.

- Necesito de tu ayuda Magnus –dijo suavemente, parecía cansada, su mirada viajo a uno de sus cuartos, ella se separo de el, camino y entro al cuarto- Necesitamos tu ayuda –ahora, la pequeña pelirroja, cargaba un bulto en sus brazos, que parecía moverse, pudo ver como ella bajaba las mantas… una pequeña cabeza, con algunos rizos rubio platino- ¿Magnus? –pregunto, pero ya era demasiado tarde…. Se había desmayado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Jonathan aparecerá si o si en el siguiente capítulo, lo que paso en el año de encierro ira pasando como flash back, en cada capitulo, también espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, de nuevo me disculpo con ustedes por demorar tanto, casi fue un mes! Aun tengo ideas para más fic de Jonathan y Clary, asi que tendrán más de mi, los fic que subo son de ellos, asi que el otro que tengo, de Ciudad de Recuerdos Perdidos también es de ellos! Quedan invitados a leerlo

Por cierto, estoy en un roleplay en Facebook, si a alguna le interesa ser parte del mundo de cazadores de sombras en Facebook, me envía un mensaje por inbox! Quedan muchos personajes!

**RitzaHerondale: **Mi primer comentario, estoy agradecida contigo, esta ves actualizare lo más rápido que pueda, por cierto estoy en la universidad por eso también demoro!

**morgenstern18: **Clebastian cariño, shippeo a esa pareja! Y amo a Jonatha, pero también habrá Clace

**93Shadow: **Aquí tienes el primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado

**Basileia75: **Demore pero actualice, espero no demorar tanto la próxima!

**taniablackthorn123: **Espero que te haya gustado, el próximo será más largo

**Guest: **Gracias por el comentario, soy algo dramática para escribir asi que espero que te guste como escribo.

**elois98ls: **a ti te debo una disculpa! Lo siento, iba a subir el capitulo, pero luego lo arregle, estaba como, saca una parte agregaba otra, lo siento otra ves D:, pero aquí lo tienes, si voy a continuar con el otro fic, ese será largo, con respecto a nuestro Shony, claro que aparecerá, crees que el va a dejar que Clary se lleve a su hijo, ya has de imaginar como esta, lanzando patomonios por doquier, voy a hacer muchos fanfic de el :P

**avrilmorgenstern: **espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por seguir este fanfic, habrá mucho fash back para que veas como vivio Clary y como se desarrollo la relación entre ella y su hermano.

** : **el es bígamo, le gusta tener a todas, asi que acepta la verdad!, jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo besos :P

**Simona: **Yo también quería saber y dije porque no hago un fic de ello xD, demore pero actualice, Jonathan no será una blanca paloma, pero veremos una parte de el, su lado humano, y estará el conflicto entre sus dos partes!

Bye bye

xoxo


End file.
